Cat's Meow-work in progress
by Oracle
Summary: Nightwing's trials with showing that he's defiantly grown up...with the help of a certain female "feline"?


Her body lengthened as she stretched out. Her fingers and toes curling up as she let her back arch; she muffled a yawn with the back of her hand.

Meow? 

Selina absentmindedly let her hand drop to stroke the cat\rquote s silken fur. 

Good morning my baby, did you have as much fun as I did last night Isis? 

As the cat leaped up onto her stomach to curl up, she leaned her arm back and fumbled for the black pouch resting on the table. She sighed deeply, propping up on one elbow and opening up the top of the pouch. She eagerly dug her hand in and brought out a 

sparkling, cat shaped diamond. Her eyes reflected it's light and her smile grew.

What a beauty, you did well my pet, 

Selina softly purred to the cat, scratching under it's chin gently. Isis' golden yellow eyes closed in contentment and she mewed softly as she curled up. She gently rubbed the diamond against her lips in thought. It hadnt been easy to snag that little gem, she knew that, but it was one run in that she had been able to enjoy immensly...

~Last Night~

A small figure crawled under the slightly ajar window and trotted over to the door. Selina looked around and smiled as Isis chewed the wire of the alarm system. Catwoman slipped into the room and quietly slunk about to 

the large glass display. She breathed in deeply,

"My god"

Like a child in a large candy store Catwoman eagerly extracted her claws and cut out a circle in the glass. Slipping her hand in she grasped the jewel and quickly brought it back out,

"I'm sorry kitty cat, but's it's not gonna be that easy for you."

Catwoman whirled around and stared into the darkness coldly, she smiled slightly and said,

"Does the little birdie wanna come play with the big, mean pussy cat?"

She seductively raised up and sauntered over towards the shadows. Nightwing frowned menacingly, half his face appearing from the shadows. Catwoman outstretched her hand towards his shoulder, he grabbed it firmly, closing his fist in a vice like grip around her delicate hand, her breath quickened. He pulled her close to him roughly, a smile creeping to his lips,

"Not tonight Selina, not any night actually."

Swiftly he grabbed the figurine from her other hand and shoved her aside. Catwoman landed against the wall in shock. Her eyes narrowed and she hissed loudly, launching herself at his back. Nightwing whirled around, eyes wide at the sound she had produced and shielded his face as a clawed hand slashed across at him. He winced, grabbing his shoulder, feeling the blood seep through his fingers. 

"I can't believe you just did that!"

Nightwing cried in surprise. Catwoman looked at him sweetly, caressing her face, staring into his eyes.

"Don't underestimate me little man."

Catwoman patted his other shoulder lightly as she leaned down and took the figurine back. Slipping the prize into her pouch she knelt down and let Isis crawl up onto her shoulder before she sauntered out of the room.

~The Next Week~

"...Ba ba baaa..ba Barbara Ann....ba ba baaa ba...Barbara annnnnnnn...taaaake my haaaaand...Barbara annnnn...you got me rocking and a rolling.........."

Dick hummed the last few lyrics as the song died away on the radio. Rolling out from under the car's underside he grabbed a screwdriver and turned off the radio as he rolled back under. He tapped his foot, still remembering the words of the song, and he began to sing aloud, unscrewing a bolt in time with the beat.

~Splat~

A sharp stream of oil suddenly leaked out, sending the bolt flying at Dicks forehead. He growled, thankful for not wearing a shirt as he felt the slimy substance roll over his chest and face. Angrily he quickly jetted himself from under the car again,

grabbing for a towel as the oil began to drip over his eyes. He rubbed the cloth over his face as best he could, and removing the towel he eyed Barbara, who was desperately trying to not roll onto the ground with uncontrollable laughter.

"Ha Ha, yeah....I bet I look like a riot"

he grumbled, tossing the towel aside and opening the door to his loft.

"Gimme a sec, I'm not exactly...in the best of my appearance at the moment. Make yourself at home."

Dramatically Dick bowed and slumped up to the shower, catching the beginning of Barbara's laughter as he reached the bathroom.

The water showered over Dick's sticky body and he smiled gratefully, trying to scrub of the oil in frustration.

AH crud...it's in my hair!.....this is so disgusting, I don't mind oil, as long as it stays in the stupid engine...she looked really pretty...I wonder why she's here. There! It's out, thank goodness...man I love the car.....she really does look pretty....hmmmm, water's starting to go cold.....

His feet padded across the carpet as he dashed to the closet.

.....Man, I never realized everything in my closet is like, all black....hehe.....

grabbing a pair of pants, he quickly yanked them on and jogged down the stairs.

Barbara was in the kitchen pulling out a glass of water from the fridge as he rounded the corner.

"Back...miss me?"

he said slyly, giving her a sad look as a lock of hair fell over one eye.

He looks really cute....

Man, she's pretty, but I still wonder what she's doing here....

"Well..."

She started, calmly drinking the water, she giggled inside as he squirmed. Her eyebrows furrowed suddenly, and she put the glass down.

What's that Dick?

She asked, she came from around the counter, reaching for his shoulder. He coiled back,

"N..nothing, it's just a scrape Barb. Got it last week..."

She stopped, looking at him the way a mother does to a son who is hiding something.

"Oh? Musta been something sharp to leave a mark like that. Five times huh?"

She held up a hand and made into a claw, looking at him and he gulped frowning. He rubbed his shoulder in nervousness, grimacing at the first rub. Her face changed to that of concern.

"Are you all right?"

"It's nothing. I'm fine"

He said again, a crisp cut off with each word he uttered. Her anger rose and she frowned.

"Look Dick, I'm just...concerned. You don't have to get all up tight about it, grow up!"

His eyes flared up

" What is it with you. It's not like I have to tell you everything that goes on in my life, because it's just that, my life! Did youjust come here to give me yet anoher lecture! All you and Bruce do is treat me like a kid, I'm not 13 anymore. You keep treating me like it though, and I'm sick of trying to defend myself... I shouldn't even have to bother...."

He dropped his now raised hands in frustration, looking at the ground quietly and then storming out of the room. He stomped outside, a cool breeze causing him to shiver as he folded his arms, looking out at the setting sky. Barbara stood at the doorframe 

quietly, feeling angry and hurt, but more concerned and sorry for Dick. He turned his head slightly, glancing at the ground.

"I'm just not a child anymore Barb. And I'm tired of trying to prove it to you and Bruce. I'm different now." 

He turned and faced her solemnly, he raised a hand and gestured to himself.

"Why can you just see and accept that?"

He looked at her, a look filled with sorrow and hurt. He opened his mouth, but changed his mind and closed it with a sigh and shake of his head.

"I don't know why I bother, you'll never understand."

He began to walk away, putting his hands into the pant pockets. As he raised his foot to take another step he felt something grab him and he gasped. He looked down at his waist to see Barbara's hands grasped around him tightly. She rested her head against his bare back and he felt her hot tears trickle down his spine. He looked at the ground in thought.

"I'm sorry."

She said quietly,

" Can't you make me see?"

"See what?"

He pulled away from her sharply.

" Things change Barb, that's all there is to it all right?"

She sighed,

" I dunno Dick...but, when you left...all I ever see in you is what I remember you as before you came back."

"Well I'm sorry, you can't keep living in the past. Nothing lasts forever you know."

He said harshly, Barbara grew silent, then she spoke.

" You're right Dick, nothing does last forever, like you and me....and maybe that's it, that's why I can't see you as you are now, because I still want the Dick I fell in love with, not...."

Dick took the blow bad, his body tensed.

"What?! Not what? Not the Dick that has his own life, his own rules, not the Dick who does what he wants? The Dick that you knew died that night on the rooftop. He had to, I couldn't live anymore being in the same area with Bruce anymore. I was hoping you'd see why by now!"

" Well I'm sick of this Barb, I'm through having to prove who I am to you and him anymore. Just accept it."

He ran passed her and into the house, emerging a moment later with his shirt and jacket on.

"It was a lovely talk"

He said coldly as he waved slightly and walked off. Barbara stood there a moment, she sighed aloud deeply, turned and left.

~That Evening~

Dick slowed the engine and removed his engine as he got off the bike. A shudder raced through his body for a moment, he shook it off and went passed the large gates.

" Hi there, sorry I haven't been around lately...I've well, had a lot to do lately."

He knelt down, tenderly fingering the engraved name Grayson on one of the marble stones. He began to cry suddenly, quiet though, and just a tear drop here and there. A rumble sounded above him and a light shower began to rain down.

"Great, just what I need now...."

He leaned back against one of the tombstones.

"Maybe they are right, maybe it's me. Am I that different now?"

He glanced around, pulling his jacket closer as they rain beat down harder, he leaned his head back and smiled as the water pelted his face.

I don't really care anymore...

Dick thought to himself,

I don't have to prove myself to anyone.

"I wish you were here, I wish you could help me."

He said softly, looking down at the ground again, he pulled his knees up against his chest and layed his head down, suddenly feeling extremally tired.

I can just stay here a sec, don't want to go back just yet....

~That Night~

"Bruce?"

Barbara said, her voice was strained.

"Yes what's wrong?"

Bruce leaned against the chair in the cave, not liking the tone hidden in her voice.

"Have you seen Dick at all?"

"No, why?"

"Well we....fought a little when I went to his loft and he left....and well I called his house when I got home and he didn't answer. That was three hours ago and the phone still isn't being picked up. I'm getting worried Bruce..."

He sat up, knowing Barbara didn't normally get worried like she was now.

"All right, I'll see if I can get a hold of him, I'll call you back. Bye."

"Thanks"

She said, and she hung up. Bruce leaned back in the chair again, lost in thought. Then he quickly jogged up the steps and was gone. About ten minutes later one of Bruce's sleek, and expensive cars came to a halt besides Dick's bike. Bruce got out swiftly, having a pretty good feeling what he'd find in the next moment. He paused momentarily at his own parent's grave, then briskly made his way in and out of the dark stones. A curled up figure, clad in black, rested on one of two tombstones ahead of him, a small smile came to Bruce's face. He knelt down and gently lifted the soaking body into his arms and made his way back to the car. Back at Dick's loft, Bruce opened the door as Barbara came in.

"I can't believe this happened. How is he?"

She said, shaking her head slightly as she climbed the stairs.

"He'll be fine, just a bit soggy...and a bit of a fever, for a good reason though." Barbara knelt next to Dick's sleeping form, passing her hand against his cheek, her body tensing at it's warmth.

Why did you do something so silly...

She thought angrily to herself,

Why can't you be this peaceful when I ever talk with you. 

She sighed and rose, Bruce drew his hand across the top of Dick's head with fatherly affection, something he had never really shown before. Dick grimaced, his face contorted in pain and he coughed loudly, moaned and slipped deeper into the folds of the covers. Barbara sighed to herself, lost in thought as she chewed her lower lip. Bruce had learned more of what their tiff had been about, and he looked at her.

"Am I....do I treat him the same?"

Barbara looked up, she wondered what Bruce wanted to hear, she took a deep breath and stepped forward.

"He's right Bruce. I can't help but think he's the same. I want him to still be the same, but theres nothing we can do to keep him that way. He had to change I think, he needed it. And we keep holding him back and he hates it, it's like it's even killing him deep down inside...."

Bruce nodded, his face plain and untelling of his thoughts. 

Is it ever

Barbara thought to herself.

"I never realized how much he changed. How different he had always been, until now."

Dick groaned aloud, curling under the covers as if to hide. He slowly raised his eyes.

"Bruce?"

he inquired, his eyebrows raised and he sat up, throwing the sheets aside and sitting at the side of the bed.

I'm sorry you two, I guess I shouldn't fall asleep in just any ol' place,huh?"

He said, giving them both a crooked smile, his nose felt funny and he sneezed.

" Sorry,"

He said again as he rose slowly, letting a wave of dissiness pass.

" But I need to get going, and thanks..."

He smiled at them and turned towards his "night's attire".

"Dick, wait..."

Bruce said, Dick felt Bruce's firm hand land on his shoulder, and suddenly he flashed back to a dark night. Bruce's hand on his shoulder, the love of his life had lied, his mentor had kept a secret. In a rush the night's memory came back and he felt his entire body shudder.

"Bruce, please...."

he pleaded hoarsely, Bruce's eyes grew wide for a moment and he let his hand drop. Dick earnestly grabbed his outfit and went into another room. He appeared

a moment later, a dark aura about him. He grabbed his helmet and went for his bike.

"Dick wait."

Sorry Bruce, I have plans, and I can't exactly miss this one." 

"Dick please."

Barbara pleaded softly, his heart froze at the desperation in her voice.

"Look, I'm sorry you two, maybe another time."

His voice was dark, Bruce looked at him coldly.

"Dick_Sit_Down....."

he froze, helmet in mid-air, Bruce's tone was frightening. He laid the helmet aside, watching Bruce and Barbara descend the stairs to wait for him, he shuddered inwardly and not really knowing why, began to change out of his costume.

~On The Streets~

Back out in the night, Nightwing settled on a rooftop, glad for his "talk" with Bruce and Barbara to be over with. He looked about grimly.

"What's wrong with you kid?"

Catwoman approached his back quietly.

"Just people who treat me and call me a "kid" is all."

"Oh, someone's not in a good mood tonight."

She said coyly, settling beside him.

"Shouldn't you be chasing a mouse or something like that right now Selena?"

He said shortly, he glanced at her and moved away.

"Can't I just talk with you, or is that a crime nowadays as well?"

She followed behind him, brushing her clawed hand against his face.

"Come on, I'll listen."

She said to him sincerely, he looked at her in a way he had never done before, nodded and sat down on the edge of the roof with her.


End file.
